


Forget-Me-Nots and Marigolds

by eroticfriendfictions



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, One Shot Collection, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticfriendfictions/pseuds/eroticfriendfictions
Summary: A collection of one shots centered around older Tina and Jimmy Jr. after they start living together.
Relationships: Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Housewarming Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the one shots here were originally published as part of my other collection, Bits and Pieces, on FanFiction.Net. While I am leaving them unchanged there, I wanted to split them off into a new collection here, since they take place during a different time in the characters' lives. Also included here will be some one shots written in response to prompts on Tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Tina was busy shoving clothes into the dresser drawers when Jimmy Jr. came in with a box in his hands and a huge grin on his face.

"I got you something."

"Aww!" She stood up and grinned back, eyeing the box as she walked over to him. "You didn't have to do that."

"But it's out first apartment together. I wanted to do something special," he insisted, and he placed the box in her hands. She felt the contents move around inside and she gave him a look. He was still grinning widely. "Open it! Open it!

She chuckled a little at his enthusiasm. He was so cute when he got all excited like this. Suddenly she was more interested in kissing him than seeing what was in the box, but he looked about ready to burst, and whatever it was moved again. She carefully pulled up the flaps. A furry head popped up. Tina looked back at her boyfriend.

"A kitten?"

He nodded his head vigorously and reached into the box to pick her up.

"Isn't she cute?" He held the kitten up to his face, touching noses with her. Tina could feel the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile, but she was still trying to remain practical.

"While you were supposed to be buying groceries, you went out and adopted a kitten?"

Jimmy Jr. frowned a little and tucked the tiny creature against his chest. "I got the groceries too," he defended. "The pet store was just across the street."

Tina sighed and set the box down on the floor, where it was easily lost among the other boxes of items they had yet to unpack.

"We barely had enough for the deposit on this place," she fretted. "You think we can handle a pet?"

"I know, I know," he said. "But I saw her in the window, and, I don't know. I think if you would just hold her..." She groaned as he dumped the kitten into her arms.

"Jimmy-"

"Just look at her."

Tina did. She was so small, but she felt so warm in her hands. She was nothing like Aunt Gayle's cats, they were always so aloof. Or even that cat Gene secretly used to keep under his bed, the one that always hissed and spit at her whenever she got too close. Tina found herself stroking her soft, calico fur.

"I just thought, I don't know," Jimmy Jr. stepped in closer and scratched under the kitten's chin, and she started to purr. "I thought this might be the first step towards being a family." He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

Tina watched him for a few seconds, her expression soft. She turned and set their new pet down on their bed before wrapping her arms around Jimmy Jr.'s neck.

"I can't decide who's cuter, you or the cat."

His eyes lit up.

"We can keep her?" Tina giggled and nodded.

"We'll figure something out."

He pulled her in for a kiss, which she eagerly returned. Just as things were starting to heat up, though, he pulled away and rushed back to the bed, scooping up the kitten before she stumbled off the edge. Tina huffed a little, but smiled.

"Now come on, we have to think of a name for her!"


	2. Evening Shopping

The quick trip to the grocery store was taking longer than planned. Getting the whipped cream was easy, but there were just so many options for chocolate syrup. Tina stood back to survey the shelves in front of her. The generic brand was cheaper, but the Hershey's chocolate syrup was on sale if she bought two bottles. But would two bottles be too much? She didn't really need two bottles. But then there were also sugar free ones, and organic, and the kind that turn into a hard shell. Probably didn't want that last one, but then again, maybe it would be fun . . . She picked up a couple bottles and studied the labels.

Tina was so absorbed in weighing her options, she didn't hear Mr. Frond approaching until he called out to her, making her jump.

"Tina, hi! It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Uhhhh . . ."

It was true. It had been a few years. She hadn't really seen Mr. Frond much after she left Wagstaff for high school. Of all the times she could have run into him, this was not the ideal one. Luckily, he didn't seem to really notice her unease.

"Evening shopping trip just like me, I see. What are you making? Sundaes? I think I have a coupon for ice cream, if you want it. Here, let me get it." He pulled a coupon organizer wallet out of his shopping basket and started riffling through it. Just then, Jimmy Jr. came around the corner from the other end of the aisle and held up a box of condoms.

"Hey, I got the ribbed ones you like. Do you think the twenty-four pack is enough for now or should I-" He cut off as soon as he noticed their former guidance councilor was standing there. "Oh, hey, Mr. Frond." He gave a strangled laugh and held the box behind his back.

The three of them just stood there for a few seconds. The whipped cream and the chocolate syrup. The box behind his back. The big night they had planned clearly laid out. Mr. Frond placed his wallet back in his basket.

"I guess you won't be needing that coupon after all."


	3. Party

They hadn’t planned on going to a party. They had planned on just having a quiet night in. But Zeke wouldn’t stop texting and it was clear that he was going to need a ride home, so they went.

It was getting late but the party was still in full swing when Tina and Jimmy Jr. arrived. At that point, Zeke had stopped answering their messages, leaving them no choice but to go inside and look for him among the throngs of people. It just so happened that Jimmy Jr.’s favorite song was playing when they walked in, and that was all it took to get the two of them distracted. The next thing they knew, they were stumbling up the stairs and searching for an unoccupied room instead of for their friend.

“Perfect!” Tina pulled Jimmy Jr. into the empty bedroom. Once he kicked the door shut behind them, she was on him, her lips crashing onto his while her hands tugged on his clothes. They wasted no time, heading straight for the bed. 

“Wait,” Jimmy Jr. pulled away from her slightly, wincing. “I don’t have any condoms on me.” Tina whined beneath him.

“Check the nightstand,” she suggested. He got back up and started a new search.

“I’m going to try the bathroom.” Jimmy Jr. pointed it out. Luckily, they just happened to pick a bedroom with one attached. “Get comfortable while I’m gone, okay?”

“Oh, I will,” she smirked at him. As soon as he turned away, she stripped down and got under the covers. Just as she was settling in, the bedroom door flew open and in walked Jordan.

“Oh my god!” His eyes went wide at the scene in front of him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tina yelled. She pulled the blankets up closer. “Get out!”

“But this is my room,” he said.

“Your room?” Tina’s thoughts raced. “ _You_ threw this party?”

“Well, yeah. My parents are out of town and-” he cut himself off and shook his head. “Never mind. Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Uhhhh…” Her eyes darted to the bathroom door where Jimmy Junior was still rummaging around.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Jordan started talking again. “Look, I would be lying if I said I never thought about you. I know it was years ago that we went out, but I never got you out of my head.”

“Jordan-”

“It’s okay,” he continued, kneeling down at the side of the bed. “I’m over all that stuff from middle school. We can start fresh now.”

“Jordan-”

“I really think this time it could work, Tina. I really-” The sentence was left unfinished as Jimmy Jr. came up behind him wearing nothing but a condom and punched him, knocking him to the floor.


	4. Snuggles

Jimmy Jr. climbed under the covers and turned off his bedside lamp. Tina didn't move. She was sitting up on her side of the bed, scribbling away in a notebook. Her light was still on. Jimmy Jr. scooted closer to her and laid his head in her lap.

"What are you writing?"

"Just some notes for the novel," she said. "I don't want to forget them in the morning."

He turned to look up at her, but she didn't look back. Her eyes started focused on her notes. Eventually, she stopped writing, pausing to read over what she had so far. Jimmy Jr. took the opportunity to gently pull down one of her hands and place it on his head. Her fingers automatically curled into his hair, playing with the short strands in that way he loved. His eyes drifted closed and he gave a soft, satisfied hum.

He felt her stomach shake slightly, and he turned to look at her again. Tina had set her notebook aside and was now laughing down at him.

"What?"

"You're worse than the cat," she told him, still scratching his head. He just smiled and turned away.

Tina kept it up for a couple more seconds before she turned off her light and slid down into the bed. Jimmy Jr. adjusted his position so his head was cushioned on her chest. To his delight, she went right back to her ministrations.

"My big, snuggly kitty," she whispered affectionately. He hugged her closer, grateful that in the dark she couldn't see how hard he was blushing.


	5. Good Morning

Tina stirred from her sleep, smiling as she felt light kisses pressed against the back of her neck. She rolled over and cracked open her blurry eyes to see Jimmy Jr. grinning back at her, close enough that their noses touched.

“Good morning,” she said, her voice low and thick. In lieu of a response, he moved in and brushed his lips to hers, soft and sweet. She kissed him back with the same unhurried languor, a feeling of deep contentment swelling in her chest. How did she get so lucky to wake up to this? His mouth was so warm and inviting, she was tempted to spend the entire day with him right there, but eventually he pulled away.

“We should get up,” he told her. She just sighed and snuggled in closer to him.

“Just five more minutes.”


	6. Snowball

Tina exited the theater and looked around outside for Jimmy Jr. They had just gotten out from seeing a performance of The Nutcracker, and she had wanted to stop in the bathroom first before they headed home for the night. He wanted to get away from the crowds, so he told her he would wait for her outside.

She soon spotted him through the streams of people still walking out of the Wharf Arts Center. He was standing a few hundred feet away from the doors, seemingly just watching the night.

She didn’t really know why she did it, but a sudden urge came over her as she was making her way over to him, and she scooped up a handful of snow from the curb as she walked. Her quick hands packed it into a ball while she moved steadily closer. He still didn’t notice her, still just watching the street in front of him. She suspected he was rehashing his favorite dances from the ballet in his head, trying to remember all the moves so he could try to do them himself later. 

Her hand came up, the snow packed hard and tight in her grip, as she came closer still. A few more steps and she was beginning to draw it back, preparing for the right moment.

It was, of course, right then that he turned and saw her coming.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, Goddammit!”

She let it fly before he could finish telling her not to. It hit him in the upper chest and broke apart on impact, leaving a burst of white on his dark coat. Some of it apparently bounced up into his face, because he was sputtering and wiping off his chin as she approached him.

“Sorry,” she said. She felt a little bad about it now, and she brushed off the remainder of the snow for him.

“Ugh, I think some of it went in my mouth,” he told her. She giggled a little and leaned up to kiss the corner of his lips.

“I think you’ll live.” Jimmy Jr. tried to act cross, but he just ended up laughing too.

The two of them walked home hand in hand, just enjoying the night and each other’s company. When they were just about a block away, Jimmy Jr. suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down with him into a pile of snow built up on the sidewalk by a plow. She squealed and squirmed against him as he tried to push her in deeper. It wasn’t long before they were both heaving with laughter side by side in the cold.

“We should get back inside and get warm,” Tina suggested after they both calmed down.

“Yeah, we should,” he agreed, and he pushed himself up, holding a hand out to her once he was back on his feet.

“It looks like two people were doing it in the snow,” she commented, pointing to the imprints they left in the pile. That was all it took to get the both of them laughing again.


	7. Cuffs

Tina collapsed onto Jimmy Jr.’s chest, panting hard. He heaved beneath her, trying to catch his breath as well.

“That … was … amazing,” she got out. She pushed herself up and gave him a quick kiss, and she could feel him smirk against her mouth.

“It really was,” he agreed.

“Mmm …” Tina laid back down against him and sighed deeply.

“I hate to break the moment,” Jimmy Jr. said after a few seconds. “But do you think you could unlock me now?” He shifted under her and strained his wrists against the handcuffs holding him to the headboard.

“Oh, yeah.” Tina got up and opened up the drawer on the nightstand, where they normally kept the key. She dug around inside.

“That’s odd.”

“What?”

“I don’t see the key.”

“It’s gotta be in there.”

Tina took the drawer out and dumped all of its contents onto the bed. Jimmy Jr. craned his neck to see.

“It’s not here,” she said.

“Well, where is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you gotta find it!” A slight note of panic entered his voice. Tina turned on all of the bedroom lights and started to look on the floor around and under the bed.

“Do you see it?”

“No.”

After a several more minutes of searching, the key was still missing, and it was obvious that they would have to think of something else.

“Okay, we’re going to need help,” Tina said. “I’m going to call Louise.”

“What? No!”

“Well, I’m not sure what else to do. It’s the middle of the night, everything is closed,” Tina explained. “Louise is the only one I know who can pick locks.” Jimmy Jr. frowned heavily and struggled against his restraints again. Nothing budged.

“Fine,” he conceded. “But could you put some pants on me first?”

* * *

“Oh man, J-Ju, you are so screwed,” Louise said as she examined the lock. He tried not to squirm under her scrutiny. “And not by Tina this time.”

“What?”

“I don’t have any tools small enough for this.”

“So what else can we do?” Tina asked.

“I don’t know. Cut off his hands?”

“Come on, Louise, this is serious,” Jimmy Jr. said.

“Oh, it’s hard to take any of this seriously…”

“Do you have any metal cutters?” Tina asked.

“I do not,” she answered. “But I know someone who does.” Louise pulled out her phone. Jimmy Jr. groaned.

“Oh good, get more people involved!”

* * *

A few minutes later, Teddy arrived.

“You really didn’t have to drive out here,” Tina said. “We could have picked it up from you.” Teddy shook his head.

“You girls shouldn’t be out this late,” he said. “Now what did you need cut?”

“Oh, we can do it, you just wait here,” said Louise.

“What kind of uncle would I be if I made you do it?” He headed for the door to Tina and Jimmy Jr.’s apartment, ignoring the girls’ protests. Seconds later, they were all entering the bedroom.

“Oh.” Teddy stopped in the doorway and took in the scene. “Well, this is awkward…”

“Oh, is this uncomfortable for you?” Jimmy Jr. asked.

“Can you just get to work, Teddy, please?” Tina pushed past him into the room.

“Okay, okay.” Teddy moved over to the headboard and carefully began to cut. It took some effort, but eventually both cuffs were snapped and Jimmy Jr. was finally free.

“Thank god,” he said, stretching out his arms.

“Sorry about your cuffs, Tina,” Teddy said.

“It’s fine,” she said. “Thanks for your help.”

“Here,” he dug into his pockets and pulled out a few bills. “You can buy a new pair.” Tina blushed.

“That’s really okay.”

“Hey, don’t turn down free money, T.” Louise came up behind her and took the cash.

“Well, I guess I’d better go,” Teddy started for the door. “Come on, Louise, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“What? No, I’m staying here tonight,” Louise said. “Clearly this is where the exciting stuff happens.” Jimmy Jr. sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

“Please, everyone, leave.”


	8. Marry Me

“I think you should go with either princess or radiant cut,” Gene said as he made his way to the jewelry counter. Jimmy Jr. followed close behind. He knew he made the right decision by asking Gene to help, he clearly knew what he was talking about, though the constant ring babble was starting to make his head spin.

“Can I help you both?” the jeweler came over to them.

“We’re here to look at engagement rings,” Jimmy Jr. said.

“Preferably a princess cut in rose gold, VS1 clarity or better,” Gene added.

“Sorry I’m late,” Louise strode into the shop and joined them.

“What? Why is she here?” Jimmy Jr. hissed at Gene. “I told you not to tell anyone else!”

“I didn’t think she was just anyone,” Gene shrugged. The jeweler came back with a few pieces, and he turned his attention to them.

“Frankly, I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me yourself, J-Ju,” she said. “My own soon-to-be flesh and blood.”

“I didn’t want you to know because the more people who know, the more likely Tina will realize something’s up,” he explained.

“Relax, Jimmy, she’s not gonna know,” Louise said. “Besides, you need my help. Do you even know how you’re going to propose?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Well forget them, I have better ones,” she said. “Do you and Gene think you can squeeze back into that horse costume?”

Gene looked away from the rings to give himself a once-over. “Hmmm, I doubt it.”

“We’ll have to teach a real horse to get down on one knee and propose, then.”

“Guys, can we just focus on getting a ring, please?” Jimmy Jr. asked. The jeweler stepped back and allowed the three of them to discuss.

“I approve of these ones.” Gene pointed to three rings. Louise and Jimmy Jr. leaned in for a closer look.

“These are real nice, Gene,” Louise complimented while Jimmy Jr. examined his selections. “Hey, Jimmy, if Tina says no, can I have it?”

“She’s not going to say no.”

“I think I should have it if she says no,” Gene said. “I picked it out.”

“She’s not going to say no!” Jimmy Jr. snapped. “And neither of you would get it.”

Gene hummed unhappily and Louise folded her arms over her chest.

“She could say no,” she mumbled.

* * *

“I thought you forgot all about this place,” Tina said as he led her through the doors of Pie in the Sky.

“How could I forget?” he asked. “This is where I took you the first time I asked you out.” He gave the maitre’d his name and they were brought to a table.

“You never really mentioned it since,” Tina pointed out.

“Well, it was a long time before I could think about this place without also thinking about how your sister ruined it,” he explained. “And by then the hotel was closed for remodeling.”

“And the remodeling took years,” Tina nodded. “I’m glad we finally made it back here though.”

“Me too.” They smiled at each other and Jimmy Jr. reached across the table to hold her hand. Just then, the waiter came over to take their orders.

The ring felt like a lead weight in his pocket, and it distracted him all throughout their meal, though he did his best not to let it show. Every time their eyes met, he felt his heart sputter, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was excited or nervous.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tina asked him after the waiter came to clear their plates away. “You’ve been acting weird.”

“What? I’m fine!” he answered too quickly. She looked at him skeptically, and he forced himself to relax. “I mean, I’m fine. Really.” He reached across the table for her hands again and took a deep breath, trying to remember all the words he’d rehearsed. “Listen, Tina, I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I love you more than I can say, and there is no one else I would want to be with tonight, or for the rest of my life.”

Her hands flew to cover her mouth and her eyes watered as he pulled away on got down on one knee beside her. He fumbled a little pulling out the ring, but recovered quickly and presented it to her.

“Marry me?”

“Oh, Jimmy!” A few tears slipped down her face and she reached out for him. “Yes!”

He moved up and they embraced each other, initiating a passionate kiss. Several seconds passed before they pulled away, and now his eyes were wet too. He felt dizzy, and not because the restaurant was spinning.

“Did I do okay?” he asked her.

“You did great!” she beamed. He gently took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, and she admired how it sparkled in the light. “Gene did great too.”


	9. Taste Test

“What is it now?” Jimmy Jr. asked, allowing himself to be dragged into the bedroom. Tina smirked and kept pulling him along.

“Well, you know how it’s sex ed week at Huxley right now?” she asked.

“No.”

“Well, it is,” she told him. They reached the bedroom door and she brought him inside, flipping on the light. The first thing Jimmy Jr.’s eyes landed on was their bed, where numerous condoms were strewn about.

“Louise stole the school’s entire stash,” she said. “There are going to be a lot of unprotected bananas in tomorrow’s lesson plan.”

Jimmy Jr. blinked. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting exactly, but this was actually a bit tamer than some of the things that ran through his mind. He skipped over the obvious question of why and asked something else instead.

“She gave you all of them?”

“Well, no, just the flavored ones,” Tina explained. “She said she wanted to use the other ones to make water balloons.”

Jimmy Jr. picked up and examined one of them. The wrapper showed a picture of a banana. He could also see grape, mint, and strawberry among the others. When he didn’t say anything more, Tina moved in closer to him and tugged at the waistband of his pants, making him turn to face her.

“I was thinking you and I could have a little taste testing session.” She lowered her eyes coyly. He leaned down and brushed his lips to her.

“I think I’m up for that.”

“Mmm, I think you are too,” she said, rubbing against him. They moved together onto the bed.

* * *

Jimmy Jr. moaned loudly while Tina sucked away at him. She echoed the sound, clearly enjoying the chocolate flavor. It wasn’t long before she got him there, coming again for the umpteenth time that night. He barely had time to clean himself up before she was ready for another round.

“Okay, my turn again,” Tina grinned and laid back for him while he reached over for the scissors, prepared to cut another one apart to make a dental dam. He paused.

“I think I tried them all,” he said, scanning over the remaining condoms. Tina groaned, sitting back up and looking them over as well. She couldn’t find any new flavors either.

“Well here, just mix a couple of them, then.” She placed two in his hand.

“Have you lost your damn mind? I’m not mixing peach and mint.”


	10. Pregnant

The bell jingled as Tina walked through the door of Bob’s Burgers, alerting everyone of her arrival.

“Hey, Tina!” Her mom greeted her first. She was busy wiping down the counter. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Wednesday, and as usual the restaurant was empty. Even Teddy had left by now.

“Hey, T!” her sister called from in back. “Aren’t you supposed to be working on your book?” Tina settled up on a stool and groaned.

“I can’t focus,” she said.

“Tell Jimmy Jr. to go take a hike so you can stop staring at him and start writing,” Louise advised. “Tell him not every job involves his-”

“It’s not that,” she interrupted. “Jimmy’s out today. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I thought maybe a walk would help.”

“Can we get ya something to eat, sweetie?” Linda asked. “Maybe a full belly will get those creative juices flowing.”

“I guess…”

Just then, Bob came up from the basement, a couple boxes of supplies in his arms.

“Bobby! Tina’s here and she needs food!”

Bob’s head popped up in the window. “Oh, hey, Tina. How’s the book coming?”

Tina rested her head in her hands and sighed.

“Don’t ask, Dad,” Louise said.

“It’s okay, honey,” Linda moved closer to her eldest daughter and rubbed her back. “You’ll still get it done in time.”

“I know,” she said. “But I almost never have this problem. I know what I want to write, but the words aren’t there.”

“You just need a break,” Linda soothed. “Hang out here and relax. You can work later.”

Tina just sighed again. She hated feeling like this, so unfocused and restless. Today was supposed to be productive. A visit to the restaurant had seemed like a good idea when she left, but now that she was there, she wasn’t so sure. Everything smelled greasy, and was it always so hot and uncomfortable? She could hear her food sizzling on the grill as Bob and Louise prepared it, and now the thought was just making her stomach turn.

“You okay, T?” Louise asked, coming around from the back. “You look green.”

“I need some air,” Tina said, standing up. Linda quickly came out from behind the counter, resting one hand on her daughter’s back as she led her out.

“Come on, sweetie, let’s get you upstairs. You can lie down for a bit…”

* * *

Tina stirred and rubbed her eyes. She was confused for a second about why she was back in her childhood room instead of her and Jimmy Jr.’s apartment, but then it all came flooding back. The walk, the late lunch, the sudden nausea.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

Tina jumped, pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed. She didn’t realize her mom was right there in the doorway.

“Tell you what?” she asked, groping on the nightstand for her glasses.

“You’re pregnant!” Linda looked like she was about to burst into song in her joy.

“No, I’m not-” she automatically answered, but inwardly she paused. Was she? It would make sense.

“You sure?” Linda asked. “Weren’t you and Jimmy trying?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Linda looked a little crestfallen. “You’re not sure or you weren’t trying?” Tina rubbed her temples and groaned.

“Both.”

“Well, let’s find out,” she turned and started down the hall. Tina stood up and followed. “I think we’ve still got a pregnancy test left over from that scare I had while you kids were in high school.”

* * *

When Jimmy Jr. came home later that evening, he was surprised to find Tina sitting at the table waiting for him.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked, noting how serious she looked. She stood up and walked over to him.

“I think so,” she said. “But I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” His heart skipped a few beats, suddenly nervous. Tina looked him in the eye.

“I’m pregnant.”

Everything seemed to freeze for him right then. He stared back at her.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

He blinked a couple times before his face split apart with a huge smile. He pulled her into his arms and spun her around, making her squeak in surprise.

“That’s fantastic!”

“I know.” She moved closer to him and settled against his chest. She had been so nervous about his reaction, but now it just seemed silly. He was so happy, and so was she. Everything was fine.

“We’re gonna be parents,” he said, hugging her close and nuzzling into her hair. She pulled away just enough to look at him, resting one hand on the side of his face.

“You’re going to be the best dad,” she told him, grinning.

“And you’re going to be a great mom.” His eyes shined like he was holding back tears, and Tina couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“I’m so glad you’re okay with this,” she said when they pulled apart.

“Of course I am,” he told her. “I know we didn’t really plan this out, but we’re ready.” She nodded. “There’s just one thing I’m wondering.”

“What?”

“How? I mean, we used protection…”

“I was thinking about that too,” she said. “Do you remember that night a few weeks ago where the condom broke?”

Jimmy Jr. froze. Of course he remembered _that_ night. “Oh god.”

Tina chuckled.

“Let’s make a vow to never tell our child about the night of their conception,” he proposed.

“You don’t think they’d want to know about how you were wearing a ball gag and-”

“Tina, please!”

“Okay, okay, I promise,” she moved to hug him again. “If they ask, we’ll come up with something nicer.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you, by the way,” Tina said, squeezing him.

“I love you too,” he answered. He gently placed one hand on her stomach. “And I love you.”


	11. Wake Up

Jimmy Jr. stood stiffly alongside Bob and Linda. Visitation hours for Tina’s funeral had just started and people were already pouring in to pay their respects. He barely tried to put on a brave face for the occasion.

It had all happened so fast. One minute his wife was shaking him awake, telling him the baby was coming and they had to go now, and the next thing he knew, Tina was bleeding profusely in the delivery room and the nurses were pushing him out of the way. The last glimpse he got of her before he was forced to leave, she was so frightened and clearly in pain. There was nothing he could do. It seemed like days passed before a doctor finally came out and told him they lost her. The only thing that kept him from completely breaking down was that their baby, their little daughter, had survived. She was still in the hospital in intensive care, but the odds were good.

It was a beautiful day outside, not that Jimmy Jr. took notice. He quickly grew tired of shaking hands and hearing how sorry everyone was. That was the last thing he needed to be told, no one was more sorry than him. He turned his attention to the open casket instead. The love of his life lay inside, looking so peaceful and lovely. And here he was, barely held together, getting crushed under the weight of all the responsibility she left him with. The kid he would now have to raise alone. How was any of this fair?

“Wake up,” he told her softly, placing one hand on her shoulder, the same way she did to him that night right before everything fell apart. Tina, of course, didn’t move.

“Wake up!” he said it louder. Tears welled in his eyes and people were starting to stare. “Come on! Wake up!” He leaned in closer to her. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

“Shhh, shhh … It’s okay. Come on,” Linda’s voice was soft in his ear as she ushered him out of the room. She rubbed his back while he shook and cried, leading him down the hall, away from everyone else.

“Sorry,” he said once he calmed down. He wiped his eyes with his hands and willed the tears to stop. When he finally looked back at Linda, he noticed a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms.

“Would you like to hold your daughter?”

He froze. She was still supposed to be in intensive care. When did they get her out? How did she get here? Shouldn’t they take her back? Still, he found himself reaching out and taking the baby from her.

She was so small, but she felt warm and solid up against his chest. Here she was, the person indirectly responsible for the death of his wife, and the only one keeping him from joining her. Jimmy Jr. saw the years stretch out ahead of him, that lonely expanse of time, all the birthday parties where he would have to pretend to not be upset, and misery crashed over him in waves. No way was he cut out for this. It had only been a few days, and already he knew his little girl deserved more than he could give on his own.

Carefully, he pulled at some of the blankets, wanting to get a better look at his daughter’s face. He never got a good look in the hospital. Maybe there would be some solace in that. Maybe he would recognize Tina’s features and his features in her; the last place where the two of them would be together. His blood turned to ice when he saw the exact spitting image of his own father staring back at him instead.

“Let’s see you do better than I did!” the monster in his arms sneered.

* * *

Jimmy Jr. jolted awake, his eyes popping open wide against the dark.

_A dream, it was just a dream_ , he told himself. His heart pounded like he’d just spent the night running for his life, so hard he could feel his whole body pulse with it. Beside him, Tina stirred a bit and made a soft sound in her sleep.

He rolled over and curled himself around her as much as he could, burying his face in her neck and resting one hand on her pregnant belly. It was just a dream, everything was okay. He breathed in her scent and tried to push it all out of his mind. Tina was still here, he could feel her warmth and the rise and fall of her chest, the heart trapped inside of her beating steady and strong. Her stomach shifted under his palm. Everything was okay.

_This is mine_ , he sent the thought out to his own demons. _You can’t take it._


	12. Wanna Dance?

“How is it coming?”

Jimmy Jr. whirled around, nearly dropping his paint roller in the process. Tina was supposed to be spending the day baby shopping with Linda while he painted their spare-bedroom-turned-nursery, so the last place he expected her to be was right behind him right at that moment.

“So far, so good,” she continued. “And you have less paint on you than I expected.”

He smiled, glancing down at the spatters on his old t-shirt, but then frowned again when he looked up. “What are you doing back here? You know the fumes aren’t good for the baby.” He placed one hand on the swell of her stomach, but she shrugged him off.

“I’ll be fine, the windows are all open. Besides, it’s dinner time.”

“Is it really that late?”

“Time flies when you’re painting to… the oldies station, apparently?” Tina said, glancing at the old radio positioned in the corner of the room.

“Classics, T,” Jimmy Jr. corrected her, putting down his roller and wiping his hands on a rag. “They don’t call them ‘oldies’ anymore.”

“Okay, classics,” she said, moving in closer. “It looks really great.”

“Thank you. I should be able to finish tomorrow,” he said, surveying his own progress and then turning back to her. “How was shopping?”

Tina sighed. “I don’t think I have the energy to keep up with Mom anymore. But we got a lot of good stuff, I’ll show you.” She made a move to leave, but he reached out and caught her hand.

“Wait, do you hear that?” he nodded towards the radio, where the first few strands of “If You Were Here” by The Thompson Twins started playing.

“Our song,” Tina said, grinning.

“Wanna dance?” he asked, grinning back. She wrapped arms around his shoulders.

“Okay, but you better not get any paint on me.”

He stepped back to pull off his paint shirt before bringing her in again, his hands at her waist. She leaned up to give him a kiss and then rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed together, her pregnant belly pressed between. He gently laid his head against hers and closed his eyes. For a minute it was like they were thirteen again. He could still remember the fireworks from their first kiss and the way his heart beat faster for the entire rest of that night. The trajectory of his life from that moment to now, how so many things had changed but here he was, dancing with the same girl to the same song.

Tina must have been thinking along the same lines, because he suddenly heard her whisper, “I’m so happy,” into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and pressed a kiss into her hair. 

“Me too.”


End file.
